Individual animals vary greatly in their nutritional needs depending upon such factors as age, weight, sex and the extent of their exercise or work. Young animals may require twice the nutrients of adult animals. For example, puppies increase their whelping weight by approximately 60 times during their first year of life. In order to do this, they require especially high amounts of protein and vitamins. In contrast, older animals require approximately 1/3 less nutrients. Older animals have low protein requirements but they do, however, have an increased demand for vitamins and minerals in order to maintain the proper function of their bodily systems.
Animals in gestation may require up to 20% more nutrients than their own maintenance requirements. These nutrients are rapidly utilized by the developing young in the uterus. After parturition, the lactating animal may require two to three times her maintenance intake in order to produce the necessary colostrum and milk to nourish the newborn young.
The environment the animal is living in can also greatly affect its nutritional requirements. For example, a cold-acclimated dog has an increased oxygen demand and metabolic rate. Such a dog may require 70%-90% more calories than a dog in a milder climate or a dog maintained indoors.
Working dogs, such as hunting dogs and racing greyhounds also have increased oxygen consumption rates that may be as much as eight times greater than a dog at rest. A working dog may require as much as four times as many calories per day as would otherwise be required for maintenance in order to produce the necessary energy to complete the work. Of course, when working, water is also consumed by the animal at a greater rate. Thus, working dogs must have access to water frequently during the day if their efficiency and endurance is to be maintained. If a working dog does not receive the proper nutritional needs, it may begin to suffer within as short a time period as an hour or two from hypoglycemia and in more severe conditions even convulsions and ataxia.
In contrast to the varying nutritional needs of animals as described above, animal feed is typically designed to meet the nutritional requirements of an average animal. Of course, an individual animal's nutritional needs may vary widely from that of the average animal and, therefore, the level of nutrition provided by the animal feed. Thus, a need clearly exists for a product that supplements the nutrition provided by animal feed. Preferably, this product should not only be healthful, but also refreshing and palatable for the animal. It should also be relatively inexpensive and easy to use.